


High Society

by Rose_of_Pollux



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (Season 6B)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 06:30:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8193772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_of_Pollux/pseuds/Rose_of_Pollux
Summary: There are some places that not even the Doctor and Jamie can fit in... well, not this Doctor, at least...





	

“Now really, Jamie, I would have thought you would have enjoyed a wine tasting. You always say you like a good drink, don’t you?”

“And I do,” Jamie said, as he sampled another one of the wines that were available for tasting. “Aye, it’s good. They’re all good. A bit on the weaker side compared to a good scotch, of course…”

“Then what seems to be the problem?” the Doctor queried.

“It’s just… Don’ ye feel a bit… oot of place here?”

“Why, whatever do you mean, Jamie?”

“Well… I’m in my jumper and kilt, and ye’re in yer…” He indicated the Doctor’s shabby clothes, not sure how to describe them. “And look at e’ery other chappie here…! Suits and ties, and the lassies are wearing gowns…”

“Yes, well… perhaps we are a bit underdressed, but, really, I don’t think anyone is going to openly object…”

“What are _you_ doing here!?” a voice fumed.

The Doctor’s smile turned to a scowl as he and Jamie saw a tall, white-haired man in a red velvet suitjacket.

“Doctor, is that nae yer future self–?”

“Yes, and we’re leaving now, Jamie; we have other places to be!”

Jamie shrugged and took one more gulp of wine as they headed out the door as the older Doctor scolded the younger, who retorted something in reply.


End file.
